The Unexpected Twist
by quittakingmyname
Summary: i suck at writing...many would disagree...but its true! Im a bad writer! NO FLAMES! i changed the rating! DISCONTINUED due to the fact that I lost my folder and I no longer have the plot figured out. Yea, I know I'm late
1. The Visitor

THE UNEXPECTED TWIST  
  
Just so you know, this is my first "posted" fanfic. (Well it was) So  
feel free to inform  
me of my mistakes, give me advice and tips, and tell me what you think  
  
of this story. It's currently un-finished, and I'm not sure how long  
it will be.  
Please though, read and tell me what you think of it so far.  
*Brackets: '[ ]' indicate that Amidamaru is speaking to Yoh through  
the mind during  
Spirit unity.  
*The little stars:'*********' tell when a scene changes in the same  
chapter.  
* And squiggles: '~' that is found before and after a certain  
paragraph(s) mean that  
that certain paragraph is a dream...and ending squiggles means that  
the dream has ended.  
  
"Ahh! Finally, I'm done with Anna's training for the day! " Yoh said,  
sitting down  
on a bench near the bus stop.  
  
"Yeah," came exhausted reply from Manta, who also sat down on the  
bench.  
  
The two rested comfortably on the bench, desperately gasping for air.  
After a  
breif moment of silence, Yoh finally decided to ask Manta something,  
as he just  
realized that Manta didn't actually do the training himself.  
  
"Uh...Manta, why are you tired? You didn't go through Anna's  
training! "  
  
"I know! " Manta said, looking up at Yoh. "That's how intense her  
training  
sessions are! It tired ME out! "  
  
"Heh heh heh!"  
  
Yoh and a reluctant Manta, slowly climbed off the bench and started  
to walk  
home. Manta, with his bike, had a strange feeling that they had  
forgotten  
something and decided to share this bit of information with Yoh.  
  
"Yeah! I had that same feeling too! Hm...... oh well! " Yoh said  
shrugging it off  
and walking on.  
  
"Lord Manta," Amidamaru said appearing from out of nowhere. "You did  
remember to pick up the fish from the market today for Anna, right?"  
  
"Ahhh! The fish!! I forgot all about cooking!!" Manta took off,  
pedalling towards  
the market to collect the fish yelling:  
  
"Sorry Yoh! I have to go now! Oh man, Anna's gonna KILL me!"  
  
"Aww. Poor Manta! I sure hope Anna isn't too hard on him! Heh Heh!"  
Yoh said,  
stretching and yawning while passing through the cemetary, with a  
hovering  
Amidamaru not too far behind.  
  
"Oh...uh...Lord Yoh? "  
  
"Yeah Amidamaru? "  
  
"You'd better start running too! I heard that Anna was thinking of a  
penalty  
training session if you didn't return in two hours! " He said, yelling  
at Yoh to try  
to get him to hurry on.  
  
"Hee hee! Where'd ya hear that!?" He said, turning to face Amidamaru.  
  
"From the ghosts here in the cemetery, the ones in the house, and  
even the  
ones that haunt the abandoned shack near the bowling alley! "  
  
"You're not kidding, are you! " Yoh screamed in shock. His eyes were  
wide  
with terror.  
  
"No! I am not! And you only have three minutes left! "  
  
"Oh man!! Anna's gonna murder me!" Yoh screamed. He was now by  
himself,  
since his samurai spirit had already left.  
  
Yoh darted through the cemetery and down the street to his house. He  
burst  
through the door, and was panting wildly.  
  
"Sorry I-- "  
  
"Hey Yoh! Back in time for dinner! " Manta said, as he carried the  
tray of food  
to the living room.  
  
"Uh..." Yoh stared perplexed at Manta as he set the plates and bowls  
of  
food on the small table.  
  
He was about to open his mouth to protest, but the smell of Ramen and  
Sushi  
had made his mouth water.  
  
"Eh! Uh.Yoh, why don't you just sit down and eat! Your staring is  
kinda  
making me nervous. " Manta said, when he realized that his friend was  
staring  
into food paradise, with drool oozing out of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah...sure! " Yoh said dreamily, walking towards his spot at the  
table. He  
picked up a set of wooden chopsticks, and observed the table before  
him.  
  
There were four bowls of hot, fresh-out-the-pot-Ramen, (two of which  
were Yoh's),and four plates piled up with recitals, sushi, and shopou  
(two of which were Yoh's).  
  
"Wow Manta, you sure have outdone yourself this time! " Anna said,  
walking  
in the living room and sitting infront of Yoh.  
  
"Heh! Thanks Anna! " Manta took the tray into the kitchen, and took  
off the  
apron.  
  
"Man! " He said exhaustedly. "Talk about last minute meals! "  
  
Manta entered the living room, and sat down next to Yoh. He took the  
remaining pair of chopsticks, grabbed a bowl of Ramen, and dug in.  
  
Everybody stuffed their faces with Ramen, sushi, or Riceballs (which  
weren't  
salty, but was instead sweet), and then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Huh? Someone at the door? " Yoh asked, with a mouthful of shopou.  
  
"Oh, swallow your food, Yoh! " Anna snapped furiously. "And Manta,  
get the  
door! " She added when they heard three more knocks on the door.  
  
"Alright, " he said glumly. He walked slowly towards the door and  
opened it  
a little bit, just to see who it was.  
  
A blue-hared boy stood on the other side of the door, clutching a  
snowboard  
and a small shoulder bag.  
  
"I have nowhere to stay, and I can't find the rest of my things. May  
I stay with  
you for awhile? " He asked.  
  
Manta looked at the blue-hared stranger and felt sorry for him. He  
looked tired  
and helpless as he stared at Manta, and he had a small beam of hope in  
his  
eyes as well.  
  
"One moment, please! " Manta said while closing the door, leaving it  
open a  
crack.  
  
Manta walked over to the table where Anna and Yoh were sitting. They  
stared  
at him intently as he told them the situation.  
  
"Absolutely not! " Anna yelled so loudly, so full of anger, that the  
ghosts fled  
in fear. Well... all of them except Amidamaru, of course.  
  
"But Anna-- " Yoh and Manta screamed in unison.  
  
"But nothing! We will not let some stranger come and live with us!  
What if he's  
out to get Yoh! No! I will not have it! "  
  
The blue-hared stranger stood on the porch peering through the small  
crack  
made from the opened door. He was listening sadly to the argument  
inside.  
He had heard every word and didn't want to hear anymore. He was heart  
broken and alone, but also felt very pleased to know that some people  
still  
cared.  
  
"Ca'Mon Kori! " he said to the little miynushin (no clue how to spell  
that).  
"We're not welcome here! Let's go back on the streets and sell  
jewelry! "  
  
The boy, with his belongings, walked away from the house in front of  
him.  
Obediently, the little miynushin followed behind him, leaving their  
hopes  
of finally getting off the streets...behind.  
  
I do not own SHAMAN KING. It is a manga and an anime created  
and owned by: Hiroyuki Takei who created this in 1998. The story I  
have written (and am still writing) is just a fanfic and has nothing  
to do with the SHAMAN KING series. ^-^ Hope you've enjoyed  
this...I will be up dating it later! 


	2. Secrets revealed

THE UNEXPECTED TWIST  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Yoh slipped out extra early that day to finish his training by two o'clock That afternoon. He wanted to use the rest of the day (after training) to try And find that "blue hared stranger "he was told about by Manta.  
  
At five thirty a.m., Yoh went running for fifty miles and finished two hours Later. At seven forty-five, he did two hundred fifty push ups, one hundred twenty five Pull-ups, and two hundred seventy two sit-ups. At ten fifty five, he trained with Amidamaru to strengthen his abilities with a sword as well as being able to unite With his spirit faster.  
  
At two twenty one, he told Anna that he was stepping out for a while and Would be back by eight o'clock.  
  
"What are you doing? "Yoh asked as he saw Manta reading something and Practically drooling over it. (Well.... not really drooling)  
  
"It's.... It's...look inside of the ice cream shop! "Manta screamed pointing at the window.  
  
Yoh looked through the window to see the blue hared boy eating ice cream at the table.  
  
"Is that—"  
  
"Yes! It's that blue hared guy I was telling you about! "Manta interrupted.  
  
Yoh walked up to the door and opened it, Amidamaru followed.  
  
"Manta, why don't you stay here. You still have things to do for Anna, remember! "  
  
Manta nodded and slowly walked off.  
  
Yoh sat in front of the 'blue-hared kid ' and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura! "  
  
"My name's Horo Horo, but please call me Trey Racer! "he replied.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you, Trey! "Yoh said smiling.  
  
"I wanna thank you for sticking up for me that night! "  
  
"It was no problem! "Amidamaru yelled appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Aahhhh! It's a ghost!! "  
  
************ ************  
  
"His name is Trey Racer! "Yoh said after Anna gave in and decided to  
  
let him stay.  
  
"Trey Racer? "Amidamaru repeated.  
  
"Ha ha! That sounds more like a cartoon character! "Manta laughed.  
  
"I agree! "Yoh said smiling.  
  
"Meet Trey Racer...here he comes with your lunch! "Manta added laughing  
  
harder.  
  
[A/n: I couldn't resist!]  
  
Trey sat down at the table feeling very annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Laugh all ya' want! I think it sounds better than being  
  
called Horo Horo! "He said.  
  
Everyone agreed with him and ate the food Manta prepared for them. (In  
  
occasions like these, I'm glad I make extra!) Manta commented after  
  
seeing Trey and Yoh devour just about all of the food.  
  
"So Trey, what happened to your stuff? "Yoh asked after the food was  
  
gone.  
  
"I'm not sure! I was selling jewelry one day, and I had to go to the  
  
Jon. I kind of didn't wanna leave my stuff there, but we all know when  
  
ya' gotta go...ya' gotta go! When I came back, my belongings were  
  
missing. "He said shortly after.  
  
Horohoro stared out of the open window, and thought about his plans.  
  
'I promise,' he thought to himself. 'I WILL save the Miynushins! '  
  
"Hey Trey? "Yoh said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, yeah? "  
  
"Why are you here? Why did you come here? "  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? "Trey asked.  
  
"Well, "Manta said. "Judging by your outfit and snowboard, it seems  
  
you come from the north! "  
  
"Well, yeah! I did come from the north! Ya' see, where I come from, we  
  
have little spirit people called Miynushins. "  
  
"Miynushins? "Yoh asked. "Sounds like a bunch of junk to me! "  
  
"No! I've read it in my dictionary-slash-encyclopedia. They're real! "  
  
Manta informed.  
  
"Yeah, they're very much real! And they're endangered! "Trey added.  
  
"Endangered!? "Yoh and Manta said in unison.  
  
"Yep! Miynushins live in a swampland under lily pads. Recently, the  
  
swampland is decreasing in size. "  
  
"Why? "Yoh asked.  
  
"It's because of the construction of cities! Cities reduced the size  
  
of the swampland, forcing the Miynushin families to live six to a lily  
  
pad! And since not everyone can see them, most people aren't even  
  
aware of their existence! "  
  
"That's nice, but what's that little thing? "Manta asked.  
  
"Who, Kori? Trey asked back.  
  
"Kori? Who's Kori? "Yoh asked.  
  
Trey picked up a small person, who was clutching a leaf, and held her  
  
up.  
  
"This is Kori. She's a Miynushin and one of my closest friends! "  
  
"Aw. So cute! So how long were you able to see ghosts? "Yoh said,  
  
petting Kori's head.  
  
"I've always been able to see ghosts, but there's only one reason why  
  
I'm here, "Trey said.  
  
"Why? "Manta asked curiously.  
  
"To save the Miynushins! Picture my plan; the entire world covered in  
  
a swamp! "  
  
*WOMP! *  
  
"-.-' Uh...It's a nice plan but— "  
  
"I don't think they're gonna cover the whole world in a swamp, just to  
  
save Miynushins! "  
  
"Oh yeah...We'll see! "Trey said running back into the house.  
  
"Come on Manta. Let's get some sleep! "Yoh said.  
  
Manta an Amidamaru followed closely behind Yoh, as a strange person  
  
kept close watch on them.  
  
Author's note: Thus ends chapter two! Tell me how it is so far! If you  
  
hated it, tell me. If you like it, tell me. I can take anything except  
  
flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King! 


	3. Strange Signs

Author's Note: Sorry guys...I would've posted this chapter earlier but my computer was acting crappy!! So here's chapter 3!! ^-^  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Strange Signs  
  
Manta awoke earlier than usual the next day. He felt this strange vibe and wanted to know if everyone else felt it too.  
  
"Yoh! Anna! Trey! "Manta yelled as he ran through the house as quickly as his little feet could carry him.  
  
"Yoh? Anna! Trey! "He screamed as he ran outside. "Where IS everyone? "  
  
"Amidamaru, spirit form! Integrate! "Manta heard Yoh scream.  
  
"Yoh! Where IS he? "Manta thought to himself.  
  
A black hared ghost appeared in front of Manta. The ghost was wearing a long black cloak, and he had designs on his face. He wore numerous charms around his neck and resembled that of a spell-caster.  
  
"Your friend is in trouble! "He said to Manta in a hurried voice.  
  
"Where is-"  
  
"The cemetery! Run now! "  
  
Manta ran to the cemetery just as the weird ghost told him to, and the ground started to shake.  
  
"Whoa, an earthquake? "He screamed as he was thrown to the ground as it violently shook.  
  
A giant land worm came through the ground and headed towards the cemetery where Yoh was said to be. Only half of the worm could be seen, but the visible part measured about twenty-to-twenty-five meters long.  
  
"W-What IS that! "Manta said as he stared in shock.  
  
Anna appeared next to him and looked at the land worm.  
  
"That...is a spirit monster! "She replied.  
  
"A spirit who? "He asked in perplexity.  
  
"A spirit monster. It's one of the eight legendary spirit monsters, or as some people called them, the eight mythical beasts of destruction! "She continued.  
  
"How did it get here!? "Manta screamed in frustration.  
  
"We don't have time for this now! Yoh could be in danger! "Anna screamed as she dragged Manta towards the cemetery.  
  
****************************  
  
Yoh and Trey both battled and destroyed the spirit hunters, and took a breather as they all started to disintegrate.  
  
"Man...that was tiring! "Trey said as he gasped for air.  
  
"Yeah! I know what you mean! "Yoh replied as he collapsed heavily unto the ground.  
  
Seconds later, the ground once again began to tremble madly.  
  
"What on earth? "They both said in unison. As they did, the giant land worm revealed itself to them.  
  
"Wha!! It's a spirit monster! Trey shrieked as he moved around nervously, like in an anime show.  
  
"A spirit monster! "Yoh said as he jumped up suddenly. "What's a spirit monster? "  
  
Trey grabbed Yoh's hand and ran away from the land worm as fast as he could. The land worm chased them and was only three feet away.  
  
"We have no time to discuss this! "Trey screamed as he ran faster. "We must escape...We're not strong enough to fight it! "  
  
*************************  
  
Manta and Anna reached the cemetery, but saw that the spirit monster has already found them. The weird ghost followed closely behind them.  
  
"Manta, stay put! I'm gonna see if I can return it to the spirit plane! " Anna said. She then began her chant.  
  
The land worm dug deep under the ground, as if it was trying to escape her spell. At first, Anna could feel her spell connect to the beast, but then it felt as if someone purposely interfered and the connection was lost.  
  
"It's not working! Something's interfering! "She screamed in terror.  
  
The ghost then decided that enough was enough and spoke to Manta inside his mind.  
  
'Run! Run to your friends now! ' He screeched.  
  
"Wha...? "Manta said as he looked around for the ghost, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Run now! There's no time! '  
  
Obediently, Manta ran towards his friends just like the voice told him to.  
  
"Manta stop! "Anna screamed, but e was already half way there.  
  
Just as he reached Trey and Yoh, the giant land worm broke through he earth in front of them.  
  
"Manta! Manta, get back! "Yoh screamed in terror.  
  
'No! Don't move! Trust me! ' The voice said to him.  
  
"Manta! Run! "Trey said as he tried to pull Manta away, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Manta what's with you! "Anna screamed as she ran towards them.  
  
"Something tells me to stay here and I will, "he replied calmly.  
  
The spirit monster hurled towards them in increasing speed.  
  
'Now free your mind! I need to be able to integrate with you!' The voice whispered in his head.  
  
"But-But I'M not a shaman! "Manta protested.  
  
'I know this, but we don't have any other options!' The ghost yelled loudly, making Manta squint his eyes in pain.  
  
"But I can't do it! "Manta yelled out loud.  
  
Yoh shot Trey a confused glance, and Trey shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'You must! There's too much at stake!' The voice said in persuasion.  
  
"I don't think I can! "Manta repeated.  
  
The land worm was nearly two feet away from them now.  
  
'Do you want to protect your friends?' The spirit asked softly.  
  
"Yes, "Manta answered in a calm manner.  
  
'Then show me! Free your mind of all thoughts! Open your mind! Only then will I be able to successfully integrate with you, and help you save your friends!"  
  
Manta did as he was told, and he began to relax. He cleared his head of all thoughts, and opened his mind.  
  
As the land worm came within a foot of them, the ghost merged with Manta.  
  
"Tsunami Typhoon! "The spirit and Manta said in unison.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Manta conjured a giant tornado wall of water, and hit the spirit monster with it. The land worm screeched and shook violently as the water touched it. This caused the ground to shake once again.  
  
"And now to send you back to where you belong! "They said in unison once again.  
  
Manta formed a dark energy ball in both hands, and a blackish ray of light shot up from it and flew towards the sky. The light turned into a bright, blinding yellowish-white light and hit the spirit monster.  
  
"Cry from the Spirit Plane!! "Manta and the spirit yelled at once.  
  
The spirit monster began to dissipate in the light (which disappeared when the land worm was gone), and everything suddenly turned back to normal.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while, and the ghost left Manta's body. Manta collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. The only person who dared to speak was Trey.  
  
"So...does this mean that Manta's a shaman? "  
  
*************************  
  
Author's note: Heh Heh Heh! How do ya' like shaman king now? I know whatcha thinking...you're thinking: 'This kid's a moron! She forgot her disclaimer!' Well I'll tell you something...  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Shaman King!  
  
Yeah...thought you had me didn't you? 


End file.
